Naruto Shippuden: Living Suit of Kyuubi
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After the defeat of Pain, Naruto decides to train and make himself stronger, however, he unearthed something he shouldn't have and now his life will change forever. NarutoxHinata, possible harem in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's forced change

This is a story based of my 'Living Suit of Kyuubi' pics.

As usual, enjoy.

-Age of Characters-

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 16

This takes place some time after Naruto defeats Nagato.

.

.

.

Deep within the forest of Konoha was the container of the Kyuubi and hero of the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki, who had been training for days, trying to perform the Big Ball Rasengan without the assistance of his Shadow Clones, as he wanted to get stronger if there was anyone just as powerful as Nagato was.

While several members of were against Naruto leaving the village alone, Tsunade entrusted them that they had nothing to worry about as the blond haired Jinchuuriki could take care of himself, as he did defeat all Six Paths of Pain, and if anyone tried to fight him, they would only wind up like the countless enemies Naruto had defeated, broken and beaten.

However, the Hokage was unaware of what was going to happen to Naruto, something that would change the brat's life forever.

-With Naruto-

The young Uzumaki was sweating profusely as performing Rasengan alone was more challenging then he anticipated, but that didn't stop him from giving up, in which Naruto focused his Chakra, charged at a large boulder and exclaimed. "Big Ball Rasengan!"

Meanwhile, beneath the boulder lead a trail of stairs, as torches had been mounted to the sides of the tunnel to illuminate the path for those who would dare travel within.

And at the bottom was a lab, filled with vials, scalpels, syringes and other medical equipment, as well as cages, holding cells and metal slabs, though the room wasn't empty. Standing around a table, with what looked like a simple full body gray coloured suit on it, were a group of men and women, who looked to be scientists, as they all wore typical white lab coats.

"We can't abandon the project! We've sacrificed too much to get this far!" One of the men stated, as he slammed his right fist on the table.

"And how far may that be?" A blond haired woman, wearing a pair of glasses asked, before she stated. "Every experiment with the Bijuu suits has ended as a complete failure."

"And we've run out of test subjects." Another man, with black spiky hair and goatee added, as these scientists used anyone they could get their hands on for their project, missing ninja, bandits, people they offered money to or even just abducted, as they were still ninjas and had various methods of acquiring 'volunteers'.

"We can always find more people to experiment on." The first man insisted.

"And then what?" The blond woman asked, before she told her colleagues. "The result is always the same. Once the subject has been injected with a sample of the Bijuu and then suited up they don't gain control over the powers of the Tailed Beasts, but the Bijuu suit seems to control them. Transforming the host into nothing but a mindless animal."

"And when too much of the Tailed Beast's Chakra is placed within the suit or the subject they become an animalistic aggressive and uncontrollable monster, which we always have to 'dispose' of. And we've lost too many people to create the ideal Tailed Beast ninja." The black haired man added.

"Fine. The Bijuu suit project is terminated." The first man said, defeated, before he asked. "So, what's our next move, Megumi?"

"Terminate the remaining suits. They are of no more use to us." The woman now known as Megumi replied, before she pointed at the gray suit. "Start with this one. It has no Bijuu Chakra within it and is more useless than the others."

However, before any of the scientists could place a single finger on the suit, a loud explosion erupted from the outside.

"An intruder has broken through." Megumi stated, as she believed whoever had broken through their defences would prove too powerful to subdue.

Megumi then made her way over to a skull that stood a top an old pedestal and filled her left hand with Chakra, before she placed her hand on the top of the skull's head, in which the eye sockets began to glow an eerie red, before the wall beside the skull opened up, revealing a secret passage.

"Quickly, we must leave." Megumi stated.

"Right." Both men said, as they quickly made their way into the secret passageway, before the one with the goatee asked. "But what of the suits?"

"Like I said they are of no use to us and won't be to anyone." Megumi replied, as she made her way inside and began to leave the lab, oblivious as to what was soon to happen.

-Back on the surface-

'I did it.' Naruto thought to himself proudly, as he took off his headband, wiped the sweat off his forehead and put it back on, as the container of the Nine Tailed Fox had perfected the Big Ball Rasengan and had turned the practice boulder into tiny pieces of rubble.

But it was after the dust cleared that he could see a stairway leading underground where the boulder once stood, which intrigued the Leaf Village ninja's curiosity, before he decide to go down and investigate without so much as a second thought.

As Naruto continued to make his way down the stairs, eager to know what was at the end inside, parts of the suit on the table began to twitch, as it seemed the suit had life and a mind of its own, before the suit brought its head up and thought to itself. '**_Sense... Somebody coming... Matching Chakra... Perfect host...'_**

-Moments later-

After a fair amount of walking, Naruto had finally made his way down all the stairs and was left in awe at the sight before him. To him it looked like he had found one of Orochimaru's old labs, as there was medical equipment scattered all over the place, as well as cages, holding cells and metal slabs, which were covered in blood.

But all of that was not as surprising to Naruto when he noticed a pile of several strange looking suits, in which the blond picked one of the suits up and was left confused and speechless as the suit looked exactly like the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku.

'**_Host... So close... Need host... Better life... With host..._**' The suit thought to itself, as it tried to pull itself up, but only managed to sit up for a second, before it collapsed and dropped onto the floor.

Upon hearing the sound of the suit fall, Naruto dropped the Shukaku suit and went over to the source of the noise, in which the Jinchuuriki found a suit on the ground beside a table, though it didn't look like the other Bijuu based suits he had seen in the pile.

Naruto then reached down and picked the suit up and began to examine it, but all of a sudden his hands began to glow with orange coloured Chakra, which on instinct made the Konoha ninja drop the suit.

'**_Ok _****_fleabag_****_, what's the idea?_**' Naruto mentally demanded, as he knew the Kyuubi had something to do with his Chakra acting up.

'**_Don't blame me, Kit. I didn't do this._**' Kyuubi replied in a surprisingly honest sounding voice.

But before Naruto could further question the Nine Tailed Fox, the pair were distracted when an orange coloured Chakra aura surrounded the suit and soon the entire appearance of the suit began to change.

The suit's colour changed from grey to orange, as its fingertips and toes transformed to claws.

Nine long tails grew out of the suit's lower back. And to complete the unusual transformation, the suit's head grew a set of long orange ears and began to mould, until it looked exactly like the Kyuubi.

Seeing this transformation was starting to creep Naruto out, in which he turned away and planned to tell Tsunade what he had found and just witnessed, but before he could leave, something pounced on him and forced him to the floor.

Naruto quickly turned around to see who his attacker was, but the Jinchuuriki was shocked to see that the one who attacked him was the Kyuubi suit, as it pressed its hands into Naruto's chest and looked down at him through its empty eyeholes.

Naruto then tried to kick the suit away but found he was unable to move his legs, in which the container of the Nine Tailed Fox freaked out, as the suit had consumed his legs within its own and seemed to have control over them.

And things only went from bad to worse for Naruto, as two of the Kyuubi suit's tails wrapped around Naruto's arms, while a third tail wrapped itself around the Konoha ninja's head, now Naruto was beginning to panic, as he couldn't move any part of his body or see what the suit was doing.

-After an unknown amount of time-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and woke up, before he stood up and rubbed the right side of his head as the container of the Kyuubi had just had one very weird dream, which to him was more like a nightmare.

But then Naruto realized that he was still in the nightmare, as the Jinchuuriki looked down and was shocked to see that he was now wearing the Kyuubi suit, in which the blond began to tug at the ears, then the tails and then Naruto began tugging on the material that covered his chest, as he searched desperately for a zipper or any way to remove the suit from his body.

It was then Naruto knew he needed help in removing the strange suit, in which the Leaf Village ninja planned to summon a Shadow Clone or two to help pull the suit off him.

However, before he knew what happened, a surge of great pain spread throughout his whole body.

The pain was so intense that Naruto collapsed onto all fours and cried out in pain, as it felt like his very bone structure was reshaping itself.

Though after an unknown time of agony, the pain stopped, which ceased Naruto's cries and made him question what was going on, but first, he wanted to get out of the cursed Kyuubi suit.

Naruto then began to get up, but half way his body ceased and forced him back down on all fours, which scared him and made him mentally ask the Kyuubi, with the same amount of worry. '**_Kyuubi, what's going on?_**'

However, the Nine Tailed Fox didn't respond, which angered Naruto and made him demand aggressively. '**_Didn't you hear me, you stupid fox? What's happening to me?_**'

But the result was the same, which caused Naruto's fear to increase, as the blond knew the Nine Tailed Fox would snap back and threaten him if the Kyuubi was ever insulted.

'Fine. Don't answer me! I'll get out of this without you!' Naruto thought to himself, before he sat down and placed his new claws on his chest and pulled, but the second he did the blond yelped out in pain, as it felt like the suit had fused with his skin.

Desperate for help, Naruto planned to summon some Shadow Clones to assist him in his ordeal, only wanting to be free from the Kyuubi suit's hold and not caring if it did hurt if his Clones pulled hard.

But when he performed the Jutsu nothing happened.

Naruto tried over and over, desperate for his Shadow Clones to help remove him from the suit that had become like a prison to his body, but no matter how many times he performed the Jutsu no Clone came to his aid.

It was then Naruto did something he never thought he would ever do; he gave up and began to cry.

As tears continued to trail down Naruto's face, the blond didn't know what to do, as he knew he couldn't return to Konoha dressed up like the Kyuubi as he feared those who once feared and hated him before he defeated Pain would fear and hate him again and would try to kill him the second he would put a single tail within Konoha and it seemed like he would be in this state for the rest of his life.

But it was then an unknown voice mentally told Naruto. '**_Don't worry host... I take care of you..._**'

Naruto was surprised by the unknown voice and asked. '**_Kyuubi, is that you?_**'

'**_No... Not Kyuubi... I am combiner of Kyuubi and host..._**' the voice replied, which shocked Naruto as he figured out this voice belonged to the Kyuubi suit.

'**_Why are you doing this?_**' Naruto demanded.

'**_To make lives of host and me better..._**' The suit replied, which only confused Naruto and made him question. '**_What are you talking about?_**'

'**_Without host I will die... With host I live and we have good life..._**' The suit told Naruto.

'**_Sorry, but I don't want you in my life, as I already have a good life._**' Naruto told the Kyuubi suit back, before the suit replied. '**_Host wrong... I search host's memories of past and not good... Lots of pain..._**'

Naruto was about to reply to the suit and rebuttal against it, but before the young Uzumaki could say a single word, he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, in which Naruto instead said, as Naruto's eyes drooped and glazed over. '**_Memories of my past are not good... Lots of pain..._**'

'**_That's right, host... Listen to me... Trust me..._**' The Kyuubi suit told the hazy minded Jinchuuriki.

'**_I trust you..._**' Naruto replied in a monotone voice.

'**_Good host... Now go sleep... Everything will be better when host wakes up..._**' The Kyuubi suit told Naruto, in which the Konoha ninja obeyed, closed his eyes, curled up like a fox would and fell into a deep sleep, unaware that as he slept the suit began to go through Naruto's memories, suppressing every memory Naruto had as a human, leaving only his morals, instincts and his ability to make decisions and think for himself.

-When Naruto woke up-

Naruto let out a small yawn, before he took in his surrounds and found himself in a cave, which was concealed behind a waterfall. 'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself, before the transformed fox questioned. 'And who am I?'

'**_You're in your den._**' An unknown voice mentally told him, before it said. '**_And from what I can tell... Humans call you Naruto..._**'

'**_Naruto?_**' Naruto thought to himself, as that name did ring a bell, before he asked the voice. '**_But who are you? Are you my conscience?_**'

'**_Yes... I am your conscience..._**' Naruto's 'conscience' replied.

'**_What should I do now, conscience?_**' Naruto asked, in which his 'conscience' told him. '**_Find or hunt for food... Find a vixen... To claim as your mate... And avoid humans... Most humans bad and will hurt you..._**'

Listening to his conscience, Naruto made his way out of his den, avoiding the waterfall as he did as he didn't want to get his fur wet, before he run into the vast forest of Konoha to live out his life as a simple minded fox.

Visit and look up LiquidPhazon Living Suit of Kyuubi to see the pics. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's new mate

-Age of Characters-

Hinata Hyuga: Age 16

-Flashback-

Standing within the Hokage's office was Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten and their senseis, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy and Iruka Umino, who were informed the Hokage had news, however, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Iruka already knew the bad news Tsunade was about to tell them.

But before Tsunade could tell them, Hinata asked in a curious and slightly worried tone "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Where's Naruto-kun?"

"That's why I've asked you all here." Tsunade replied before the Hokage stated sadly. "Naruto is missing."

Hearing this shocked all of Naruto's friends, before Sakura questioned in a concerned tone. "What do you mean Naruto is missing, Tsunade-sama?"

"As you all know after Naruto defeated Nagato, he's been training every day just outside of Konoha to get stronger just in case any remaining members of Akatsuki try to attack him or Konoha." "However, Naruto was supposed to report back an hour ago."

"And you think something happened to him." Kiba stated, in which Tsunade nodded her head in reply.

"And that's why Tsunade-sama has called you all here. She wants each of you to split into teams and search for him." Shizune said.

"Thank you, Shizune." Tsunade thanked her assistant, before the Hokage told Naruto's friends. "You will be split into four teams."

Tsunade then said. "Team one will consist of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga Team two will consist of Iruka Umino, Shino and Tenten. Team three will consist of Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata and Ino and team four will consist of Might Guy, Kiba, Choji and Rock Lee." Understand?

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All the Leaf Village ninjas replied, before Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

-End Flashback-

Sadly, their search for Naruto had ended in failure, in which the closest they got was when Guy's team heard rustling from a nearby bush, but Kiba told them it was only a fox, as the Inuzuka could smell the fox's scent, unaware the fox was actually Naruto and his 'conscience' had not only suppressed Naruto's memories, but his scent too as to avoid the Inuzaka Clan from finding them and separating its host from itself.

Though saddened by the loss of the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, but not giving up on looking for him, we currently find Hinata jumping from tree to tree searching desperately for Naruto, as the Jinchuuriki had been missing for several days, but that didn't stop the Hyuga heiress from taking any spare time she had to look for the one she loved so much.

Even with people spreading rumours that Naruto had become a Missing-nin, was tortured, dead or having the Kyuubi torn out of his body by Akatsuki or others with equally twisted natures; Hinata refused to believe a single word and knew two things about the Uzumaki.

One: Naruto would never abandon the Leaf Village.

Two: If things were the other way around and Hinata had mysteriously vanished, she knew Naruto would never stop searching for her, which only made her more determined to find the container of the Kyuubi, unaware of what happened to him and what would happen to her.

-Meanwhile-

In a deeper section of the forest was a small clearing, where we see Naruto curled up and sleeping peacefully on a log, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his 'fur'.

But it was then Naruto's ears twitched as the Kyuubi suit could hear somebody coming, in which the suit mentally told its host. '**_Naruto, wake up..._**'

'**_What is it?_**' Naruto asked, as he let out a small yawn.

'**_Someone coming... Human..._**' Naruto's 'conscience' replied.

Upon hearing the word 'human', Naruto immediately woke up and quickly ran away, as memories from his past told him that not all humans were bad, but there were ones that attacked and even tried to kill him when he was just a kit.

So not taking any chances, Naruto hid in some bushes and waited to see whom the possible threat to him was.

However, Naruto was captivated as a beautiful young woman, with long violet hair and lavender eyes entered the clearing.

While Naruto had no memory of who the enchanting beauty before him was, his 'conscience' did as it had access to all of the memories of Naruto's past it had suppressed and recognized the girl as Hinata Hyuga.

It was then Naruto's 'conscience' could feel his host's heart beat increase, as well as his level of arousal, indicating he was attracted to her, which the Kyuubi suit picked up on and thought to itself. '**_Hinata... Kind... Loving... Loyal to host...Perfect mate..._**'

Naruto then felt dizzy for a second, wondering what had just happened, until a memory involving the young woman known as Hinata came into his mind, in which he had been restrained by a man in a black cloak, but then Hinata began to fight against the unknown man to keep Naruto safe.

Though Hinata did put up a good fight the black-cloaked man fatally wounded her before the lavender eyed woman told Naruto she loved him and lost consciousness.

And it was after the memory was over that Naruto was filled with anger toward the man that had harmed Hinata and himself for not being able to protect her in the first place, in which Naruto's 'conscience' picked up on that and then asked its host mentally. **_'You desire her... Don't you, Naruto...?'_**

'**_I do. But I'm a fox and she's a human. She can't be my mate._**' Naruto replied.

'**_She can..._**' Naruto's 'conscience ' told him, before the Kyuubi suit said in a cunning and hypnotic tone.'**_Just trust me..._**'

'**_I trust you..._** ' Naruto replied in a monotone voice, as his eyes glazed over.

Naruto's 'conscience' then told him. '**_That's right, Naruto... Just follow my orders and Hinata will be your mate..._** '

'**_Hinata will be my mate..._** ' Naruto replied, before his hazy eyes returned to normal and thought to himself in a determined tone. '**_And I will protect her and won't let any human harm her again._**'

As Naruto and the Kyuubi suit were having their private discussion, Hinata activated her Byakugan to search the area for any signs of the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and was greatly surprised when she saw a strange fox shaped figure, but beneath the fox was a familiar Chakra and male body, which caused her to ask the hiding entity. "Naruto-kun?"

Upon hearing his name, as well as the gentle tone in Hinata's voice telling him she was of no threat, caused Naruto to emerge from his hiding spot, in which Hinata was surprised to see the one that she admired and loved dressed up as a human sized Kyuubi, but the Hyuga heiress didn't care as she had found the Jinchuuriki.

Slowly Naruto walked up to Hinata, as the female ninja did the same, but the violet haired kunoichi was surprised when the Kyuubi suit ninja leapt forward and pounced on her top of her, causing Hinata to fall on her back and blush, not only because the blond was on top of her but his hands were gently pressing down on her breasts.

As Hinata continued to blush, a part of her was afraid of the Kyuubi suit, but as she looked into Naruto's azure coloured eyes, her fear disappeared as all the Hyuga heiress could see in the blonds' eyes that he had no intention of harming her.

Hinata's blush grew heavier when the maw of the Kyuubi suit's head opened up, revealing Naruto's mouth and whiskered cheeks, and before Hinata knew what happened Naruto moved his head downward and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening, Naruto was kissing her and it felt so good, but inevitably her face turned completely red before the kunoichi fainted, which caused the Jinchuuriki to break from the kiss and mentally ask his 'conscience' in a concerned tone. '**_What happened to Hinata?_**'

'**_Don't worry... Hinata just tired..._** **_But don't worry... Hinata will feel better when she wakes up..._**'The Kyuubi suit replied, before it instructed its host.**_ Now then... Pick Hinata up and go where I tell you..._**'

Obeying his 'conscience' Naruto lowered his body, before his tails wrapped around the unconscious Hinata and placed her on his back, in which the Kyuubi suited container of the Nine Tailed Fox followed the directions of his 'conscience' until the blond haired ninja came across a mysterious hole in the ground, which was illuminated by torches mounted upon the wall's sides, before Naruto went down the stairs.

-After Naruto had reached the bottom-

Naruto took in his surrounds, which featured cages, holding cells and metal slabs, all covered in dry blood, and made the container of the Kyuubi curious, as this place seemed very familiar to him, as if he had been there before.

But before Naruto could ask his 'conscience' any questions, the Kyuubi suit took control over his mind, causing Naruto's eyes to glaze over and gave the Kyuubi suit complete control of his body.

Naruto, now under his 'conscience's' control, gently lowered Hinata onto the ground, avoiding any pools of blood stains as he did, before the controlled Jinchuuriki walked over to a nearby door and began to scratch at it, desperate for what was behind it.

It was then the Kyuubi suit focused the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox, in which Naruto's hazy eyes turned red, as the power of the Kyuubi began to surge throughout the Kyuubi suit's host, before Naruto's 'conscience' clenched his right hand into a fist, pulled back his right arm and then smashed the door open with the unbelievable power of the Kyuubi.

Now that the door was no longer an issue, Naruto's controlled body made its way into the room, which was filled with Bijuu suits, which had sustained great amounts of damage, including deep tears and cuts, blood stains and entire sections missing from some of the suits, however, Naruto's 'conscience' still had a job to do, in which the Kyuubi suit entered the room and began searching among the Bijuu suits, until Naruto's 'conscience' came to a halt as it had found exactly what it had been looking for.

-After the suit released its hold over Naruto-

As Naruto regained control over his body and his vision returned, unaware his 'conscience' had taken control of him, he noticed beside the still unconscious Hinata was a Kyuubi suit, that looked just like his 'fur', except for the fact it was missing its head, however Naruto's 'conscience' didn't see that as a problem and knew it would do perfectly without one.

'**_Need host... Want host..._**' The headless Kyuubi suit said, in which Naruto's 'conscience mentally stated. '**_Do not worry... Hinata will be host..._**'

'**_But her Chakra wrong... Won't bond with host..._**' The headless suit replied, however the Kyuubi suit attached to Naruto replied in a reassuring tone.'**_You will... Trust me..._**'

Naruto's 'conscience' then broke off its private conversation with the headless Kyuubi suit, before it mentally told his host. '**_Naruto, do exactly as I tell yo_****_u_**... And Hinata will be all yours...'

Naruto nodded his head in reply, before his 'conscience' began to give him some instructions to follow, and after the Kyuubi suit was done Naruto went to work.

Following the first instruction, Naruto's maw opened up, revealing his mouth, in which he moved to head down to Hinata's and gently bit into the left side of neck, leaving a mark similar to the swirl Naruto used to wear on his orange jacket before his 'change in lifestyle', which caused Hinata to let out a small moan, as through the Konoha ninja's teeth the Kyuubi suit transferred a portion of the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra into the passed out violet haired kunoichi, making her half Jinchuuriki and giving her matching Chakra to allow the headless suit to access Hinata as its host.

It was then Naruto watched as the headless Kyuubi suit climbed on top of Hinata, before it began to wrap around her, until the suit hugged tightly around her sexy figure and even made her breasts look larger then before.

But it was then Hinata began to moan and let out small cries of pain in her inactive state, as the headless Kyuubi suit started to reshape Hinata's body structure, just as Naruto's Kyuubi suit did to him, which concerned Naruto seeing Hinata in pain, though his 'conscience' assured him she would be fine after a few minutes.

And Naruto was right to trust his 'conscience', as moments later Hinata looked more relaxed, as the blond ninja of Konoha watched as a set of fox ears grew out the top of Hinata's head, which he believed made the lavender haired woman look cuter, before Naruto lowered his body, wrapped his tails around Hinata and placed her on his back again, before the Jinchuuriki left the lab and headed back to his back to his den, unaware that as he was travelling with the still unconscious Hyuga on his back, the Kyuubi suit that adorned her body began to suppress and alter the memories, just as Naruto's 'conscience' did to his mind.

-Sometime later-

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, as her head felt a little light headed and she couldn't quite remember anything before she woke up, but from what a voice in her head told her, which referred to itself as her 'conscience', she learnt that humans tended to call her Hinata, she was a young vixen and had a very attractive mate, who she loved and would do anything to please him.

And her 'conscience' wasn't lying when Hinata looked forward to see a large fox staring at her with love in his eyes for her, in which the vixened Hinata couldn't help but to blush and think to herself, as the sight of him caused her to blush and her nipples to harden. '**_That must be Naruto... My mate... He's so big and strong... I want him..._**'

Naruto was a little surprised when Hinata got up, only to turn around, lift her rear end into the air as she presented herself to her mate, in which Naruto 'conscience' mentally told him. '**_C'mon, Naruto... Mate with Hinata... She wants you and is practically going into heat by being near you..._**'

Unable to contain himself, Naruto positioned himself behind Hinata, before the blond placed his hands on Hinata's breasts, which caused the young Hyuga to moan out in pleasure.

But her pleasure was increased further when the crotch of the Kyuubi suit opened up, revealing his nine-inch penis, while the Kyuubi suit that adorned the violet haired vixen opened up between her legs, revealing her vagina, in which Naruto then inserted his manhood inside his mate and both foxes moaned out from the incredible amount of pleasure, as Hinata's former life as a kunoichi through her training caused her to break her hymen and she felt only amazing pleasure the second her mate entered her.

As Naruto's cock continued to enter and exit Hinata's vagina, all she could do was moan out, while Naruto did the same from the tightness of the Hyuga's vagina, as her threshold allowed easy access to Naruto when he trusted into her, but then clamped down, in a hard, but pleasurable manner, on his member when he left her, as if Hinata's body was begging him to stay inside of her, adding to the fact that Hinata's vagina walls were silky wet with her sexual fluids, thus increasing the pleasure that Naruto was feeling.

For the next two hours, Naruto and Hinata continued to mate, but it wasn't long until Hinata could feel her orgasm approach, in which she cried out loudly and released her sexual fluids onto Naruto's cock, which sent Naruto over the edge and caused him to let out a loud groan of ecstasy as the container of the Nine Tailed Fox released his seed into Hinata's womb, though fortunately Naruto's 'conscience' had control over its host's body, so there was no chance of him accidently impregnating her.

And it was then Naruto removed his member from Hinata's threshold, before the pair snuggled up to each, before they nuzzled their cheeks against each other's affectionately, before they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A student and her sensei

-Age of Characters-

Kurenai Yuhi: Age 30

In this story Asuma and Kurenai were in a relationship, until he was killed, but never got Kurenai pregnant.

BEGIN.

Tsunade stared outside her office window, before she let out a sad sigh, as Naruto had been missing for a week and Hinata had been gone without a trace for two days.

At first Tsunade believed whoever had managed to capture Naruto was part of the remaining Akatsuki and wished to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto's body, but after Hinata's disappearance, the Fifth Hokage believed that someone as sick as Orochimaru had planned to use them in some twisted experiment, or Kumogakure ninjas from the Village Hidden by Clouds had used Naruto as bait to capture Hinata for her Byakugan, before Tsunade thought to herself. 'Naruto, Hinata, I hope you're alright.'

-Meanwhile, outside the Hidden Leaf Village, in a secret area-

Within Naruto's den, Hinata was positioned on all fours and was moaning out in pure pleasure as she could feel her mate's cock enter and exit her pussy, while Naruto groaned out from the tight feeling of Hinata's vagina walls clamping down on his manhood.

But after several more minutes, Hinata cried out in ecstasy, as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids all over Naruto's dick, which triggered his orgasm and filled Hinata with his cum.

As Hinata collapsed to the ground from the great amounts of pleasure her mate had given to her, she then felt Naruto start to nuzzle his head against her's, while the head of his member was still inside her, and still felt hard, indicating he still desired to mate, however, even with the boost in speed, strength and stamina thanks to Hinata's Kyuubi suit, Hinata was starting to feel tired, in which she looked into Naruto's eyes, telling him she needed to rest, which upset him a little, but Naruto didn't want Hinata to mate if she was too tired, in which he nodded his head, removed his cock from her pussy and snuggled up to her, before Naruto let out a yawn and went to sleep, while Hinata looked at her sleeping mate, disappointed in herself that she wasn't able to completely satisfy Naruto, before she slept by her beloved, unaware her 'conscience' knew a way to help its host.

-One hour later-

Within the lab where Hinata's Kyuubi suit was created, Hinata, who was under her suit's control, entered the room, filled with various Bijuu and simple gray coloured suits, in which the Kyuubi suit retrieved one of the grey suits, while Hinata's 'paws' began to glow with orange coloured Chakra, which caused an orange coloured Chakra aura to surrounded the suit and soon the entire appearance of the suit began to change.

The suit's colour changed from grey to orange, as its fingertips and toes transformed to claws.

Nine long tails grew out of the suit's lower back. And to complete the unusual transformation, the suit's head began to glow brighter, until it slowly broke a part and looked exactly like Hinata's.

'**_How do you feel...?_**' Hinata's Kyuubi suit asked the new Kyuubi suit.

'**_Better..._**' The Kyuubi suit replied in a pleased tone, before it stated. '**_But want host... And mate... Like you have..._**'

'**_Don't worry... You will..._**' Hinata's 'conscience' told the new Kyuubi suit, as it could feel its host begin to wake up.

So, it suppressed its control over Hinata, in which Naruto's mate opened her eyes and thought to herself. '**_Where am I? And where's Naruto?_**'

'**_Don't Worry Hinata..._** **_Naruto is still at your den sleeping..._**' Hinata's 'conscience' told her in a reassuring tone, before it told her. '**_As for where you are... I've brought you to a place that will help you..._**'

'**_Help me?_**' Hinata questioned.

'**_Yes, I know you wish to please your mate... But don't have the energy to last as long as Naruto can..._**' Hinata's 'conscience' replied, which saddened Hinata a little, before Hinata's Kyuubi suit told her in a reassuring tone. '**_But don't fret... As I said, I can help..._**'

'**_How?_**' Hinata asked, as her curiosity got the better of her and she was willing to do anything for Naruto.

'**_Form a pack..._**' Hinata's 'conscience' replied, before it told her in a hypnotic tone. '**_There are other vixens you find sexy that would make excellent mates for Naruto... You will be the alpha female and Naruto's favourite... No problems, no bad humans, no worries._**'

Hinata then licked her lips as the thought of her mate and other vixens mating with her entered her mind, before the Hyuga's eyes glazed over and she thought lustfully. '**_Form a pack...Other sexy vixens... Would make excellent mates for Naruto... Alpha female and Naruto's favourite... No problems, no bad humans, no worries..._**'

After Hinata's 'conscience' was finished 'modifying' its host's thought process, Hinata was released from the Kyuubi suit's mind control, in which Hinata's eyes returned to normal, before she placed the new Kyuubi suit on her back and was about to make her way up the stairs and head back to Naruto, but stopped when she heard footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs. Not taking chances, Hinata quickly hid, waiting within the shadows to see who would enter.

But who entered confused Hinata, as she felt like she had met or knew the person who had just entered.

The person in question was a female around the age of thirty, with shoulder length black hair, red eyes, red lipstick, purple eye shadow and was wearing a red mesh colour blouse and a headband, which had a strange and yet familiar symbol on it, better known as Hinata's old sensei, Kurenai Yuhi.

As Hinata watched the unknown woman look trough the lab, before she entered the room filled with the Bijuu suits, her arousal increased as she found the black haired woman quite attractive and something within her heart told her she was a good human and would make an excellent mate for Naruto.

Meanwhile, inside the Bijuu suit room, Kurenai was very confused as to what exactly those things were, in which the sensei of Team 8 picked up one suit, which looked exactly like Matatabi, the Two Tailed Cat and thought to herself, as the Jonin examined the suit. 'What in the world are these things?'

But before Kurenai could go into further examination, the Jonin could feel another presence behind her, in which the black haired woman was pounced on and fell to the ground, but was left in awe as to who her 'attacker' was.

"Hinata?" Kurenai questioned in a surprised, confused and shocked tone, as she had been searching for her student the second she was declared missing, but never expected to see Hinata dressed in such an unusual outfit, which revealed her breasts, buttocks and vagina.

And her surprise was heightened when Hinata lowered her head and kissed Kurenai deeply on the lips, which caused Kurenai's cheeks to flush, not just from embarrassment, but there was a small part of her that was actually enjoying it, as the red-eyed Jonin hadn't had any kind of physical interactions after Asuma had passed on.

But as Kurenai was about to fight back, it seemed that Hinata was a step before her and used two of her nine tails to wrap around Kurenai's arms, while two more wrapped around her legs, restraining her.

Hinata then broke from the kiss and gently traced her index 'claw' down Kurenai's chest, cutting the fabric of her blouse and bra as she did so, revealing Kurenai's breasts and hardening nipples.

Kurenai was about to question Hinata as to where she had gone, what she was wearing and why she had just kissed her, but the black haired woman could only moan out in pleasure, as Hinata began to suck on her left nipple, while a fifth tail, that was surrounded by an aura of orange Chakra, snaked its way into her pussy.

As the tail continued to move in and out of her at a vigorous pace, Kurenai couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure, unaware that the tail was placing some of Hinata's Kyuubi Chakra within her body to make her compatible with the other Kyuubi suit, but her moaning was silenced when Hinata pressed her lips against Kurenai's, in which all Kurenai could do was kiss Hinata back, due to the overwhelming pleasure that was consuming her.

But after several more minutes, Kurenai couldn't hold back, broke from the kiss and cried out in ecstasy as the black haired woman had her orgasm, covering the tail in her sexual fluids.

While Kurenai remained on the ground, trying to get her energy back from the pleasure, Hinata gently bit into the left side of Kurenai's neck, marking her for Naruto, before the former Hyuga heiress stripped Kurenai, who was too exhausted to fight back, leaving her completely naked, before Hinata left the room, only to return seconds later with the new Kyuubi suit, which she placed next to Kurenai and watched as the suit began to wrap itself around the Jonin, until it had covered her body completely, in which the suit hugged tightly against Kurenai's form, making her look sexier then before.

But just as Naruto and Hinata had gone through a familiar change, it was then Kurenai began to moan in pain, as her body structure altered to match that of fox's.

And moments later Hinata looked on to see not only a set of fox ears grow out the top of Kurenai's head, but her appearance had changed too, in which Kurenai looked a lot younger.

Kurenai then got up, in which, because of her 'conscience', couldn't remember her past life, but when she saw Hinata, immediately she lowered her head in respect, as she knew that Hinata was the alpha female of her pack. It was then Kurenai lifted her head, only to be kissed by Hinata, in which she gladly kissed her alpha back, before the vixens broke from the kiss and headed up the stairs and back to their mate, who Kurenai was very 'excited' in meeting.


	4. Chapter 4: Inuzuka heat

Sorry, 'Hebi master Naruto', no Anko yet, but she will be added.

-Age of Characters-

Hana Inuzuka: Age 21

Back in his den, Naruto slowly awoke to find that Hinata was gone, which worried him a little, even though he knew his mate was quite strong and could defend herself, but role as the male made him feel quite protective of her, in which Naruto left his den and made his way into the forest of Konoha to search for Hinata.

-Moments later-

As Naruto continued to search through the forest for Hinata, his sensitive nose picked up on a scent, which greatly intrigued him and caused the Jinchuuriki to follow it, and when he came across the source of the scent the blond was aroused to see a young woman, with long brown hair, red fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks and looked to be around Hinata's age, who had taken off all of her clothing, including a headband that had a symbol that looked very familiar to Naruto, though he had no idea why, as good and bad memories filled his mind when the container of the Nine Tailed Fox tried to remember where he had seen the symbol that looked like a leaf.

Anyway, Naruto watched as the woman, which was Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka, was naked and was resting against a tree, as she had inserted two fingers into her pussy and was masturbating, because she was in heat.

Due to her clan, those of Inuzuka blood would not only gain the senses of a canine, but the sexual needs of one too, in which Hana went into the forest where she wouldn't be disturbed or guys would take advantage of her, though she'd tear them apart if they tried, so she could satisfy her urges.

Hana then stopped when Naruto's Kyuubi suit released pheromones into the air, which Hana smelt and further heightened her arousal and desire to mate, in which the naked Inuzuka got on all fours, as she approached Naruto, who in turn, approached her, before they stared at each other with lustful eyes.

It was then Naruto and Hana kissed, before they gave into their animalistic urges, in which Naruto tacked Hana, before repositioning her, so she was on all fours and he was behind her, as the tip of his dick rubbed against her wet pussy, which caused the female Inuzuka to moan out, as she was overcome with desire and her mind was clouded with pleasure.

Hana's ability to think for herself or think rationally then ceased when Naruto pushed his manhood into her vagina, which caused the Inuzuka woman to moan out as She loved the feeling of Naruto's cock in her pussy.

However, as Hana could all but do was moan out from the pleasure when Naruto's member went in and out of her, with hard and fast strokes only someone of his stamina could produce, while two of his nine tails began to massage and fondle her breasts, while a third one began to glow with orange Chakra, before it slowly wrapped itself around Hana's forehead, which caused her eyes to glaze over, as Hana's mind became hazy, due to the Kyuubi suit suppressing and altering Hana's thought process and memories, making her forget about her old life in the Leaf Village and replacing her thoughts with Naruto, Hinata the alpha female and her life living in the wilderness.

As Naruto continued to mate with Hana, she could feel her orgasm approaching, in which she tried her hardest to resist cumming, but after several more moments of pleasure, the Inuzuka woman let out a loud howl as she had her orgasm and covered Naruto's manhood in her sexual fluids, which caused Naruto to let out a moan of pleasure, as he had his own orgasm, before he marked Hana as his own.

It was then Naruto removed his penis from Hana's threshold, which aroused the hazy minded Inuzuka, as it was still hard, before the container of the Nine Tailed Fox began to make his way back to his den, as his 'conscience' told him that Hinata had returned, while a voice within Hana's mind told her to follow him, in which she couldn't help but to obey and followed Naruto.

-Meanwhile-

Back at Naruto's den, Hinata and Kurenai were locked in a passionate kiss, but broke apart when their ears perked up at the sound of Naruto and another female make their way into his den, in which Hinata was happy to see her mate and the attractive woman beside him, while Kurenai blushed as she was very attracted to her mate, particularly because she could see his nine-inch manhood poking out of the protective sheath, before she bowed her head in respect to her new mate, while Hana did the same for her alpha female.

Kurenai then looked up to see Naruto, his face inches away from hers, before the Jinchuuriki moved his head forward and kissed Kurenai on the lips, which caused a great warmth to spread through her body, before she closed her eyes and kissed Naruto back.

Meanwhile, Hana looked up to see Hinata, the alpha female, before her, and just like Naruto, engaged the Inuzuka woman in a deep kiss, as the Hyuga slid her tongue into Hana's mouth.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Hinata motioned to the floor, in which Hana obeyed and laid on her back, before Hinata climbed on top of her, then positioned herself, so Hana was looking at Hinata's pussy, while Hinata was looking at the naked Inuzaka's pussy, which was quite wet, before the lavender eyed girl began to lick Hana's pussy, which made Hana moan out, before she began to mimic the former Hyuga heiress' actions and began to eat her out too.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai, the red-eyed woman was moaning out in pleasure as the pair had stopped kissing and were now mating, in which Kurenai was lying on her back, as she could feel Naruto's penis deep inside her vagina, while Naruto groaned out as Kurenai's vagina walls clamped down pleasurably on his cock as the blond entered and exited her.

As Naruto and Kurenai continued to mate, the container of the Nine Tailed Fox deeply kissed the black haired ex-Jonin passionately, which she returned with the same amount of passion, as she had never experienced such great amounts of pleasure before, as the next two hours, the pair continued to mate, but it wasn't long after that until Naruto was unable to hold it in anymore, in which he groaned out loudly and released his cum, which caused Kurenai to let out a loud groan of ecstasy before the red-eyed woman released her sexual fluids onto Naruto's member.

Some time as Naruto and Kurenai were mating, Hinata and Hana were still eating each other out, enjoying the pleasure the other vixen was providing, as well as the taste of each other's cum, but soon neither of them could contain themselves, in which Hinata released her sexual fluids into Hana's mouth, while at the same time Hana released her sexual fluids into Hinata's mouth.

While Hinata had energy to spare, Hana was sexually exhausted, in which Naruto's alpha female momentarily left Hana, who fell asleep, only to return with another Kyuubi suit, as she and Kurenai decided to gather several from the strange lab, as there were other lovely women that they knew, but at the same time couldn't remember, who would be very suitable mates for Naruto, which she then placed the Kyuubi suit on top of Hana's sleeping form, which wrapped around her, altering her body and mind, before the Inuzuka woman curled up and fell deeper into her slumber, before Naruto curled up next to her, while Kurenai snuggled up to Naruto and lastly, Hinata laid in front of Naruto, in which the blond and the violet haired girl looked with love for each other in their eyes, before Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Hot springs with the Hokage

1: I'd like to say sorry for making you wait so long, but I have been quite busy, Hypno Zapper stories to write, Dawn's Mate finally finished (Pic and story) and Zelda Skyward Sword won't play itself.

2: A guest called N***a (I'm not going to repeat the name) commented on my Dawn's mate story: N***a u are f****d up just stop.

So I say: Whoa, what did I ever do to you and going as a guest so I can't talk back to you, you coward.

Also I'm white, seriously I can actually reflect sunlight.

I'm so white when albinos see me they go 'damn!' I'm that pale. XD

-Age of characters-

Tsunade Senju: Age 54

Now, on with the story...

.

.

.

As the sun set, Naruto sat on a tree branch as he looked upon the village of Konoha, as his 'conscience' had told him to wait until nightfall, enter the village and find the leader of the Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju.

The reason why the Kyuubi suit wanted Tsunade was because thanks to mating with Kurenai the suit had gained access to her suppressed memories and learnt that after Hinata's disappearance all Shinobi were forbidden to go on solo missions or explore the village as the Fifth Hokage feared those who did who wind up captured by those who had already gotten a hold of Naruto and Hinata.

But Naruto's 'conscience' was lucky to get this information as Kurenai had ignored Tsunade's orders to find Hinata and had ended up as another of Naruto's mates.

It was then the sunset and the familiar darkness of night spread across the land, in which it was time for the Kyuubi suit to put its plan into motion and told its host '**_Go._**'

Naruto nodded his head as he leapt from tree to tree, before the blond managed to sneak within the borders of Konoha, due to all the destruction Pain had caused, combined with all the stealth he could muster, no one was aware of the presence that had just snuck in.

-Meanwhile-

Within the Hokage's office, was Tsunade, who was supposed to be filling out paperwork, but instead was drinking sake, in which her cheeks were quite flushed, as she had quite a lot to drink as was depressed that the Leaf Village had lost not only three Kunoichi, but the one Shinobi she believed had the potential to become the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

However, Tsunade couldn't get rid of her depression by drinking it away and decided to go to the hot springs to relax, hoping that would help take her mind off whatever forces were behind the recent abductions and more important to her, Naruto, unaware of who she was trying to forget about would the one she would eventually run into that night.

-Back to Naruto-

Using his newfound fox-like abilities and ninja skills allowed Naruto to wander across the rooftops and through the shadows as he continued his search for the Fifth Hokage. But it was then the Jinchuuriki stopped when he picked up on the scent of his target, which caused him to change his pathway and follow the scent, until the container of the Nine Tailed Fox stood a top a building opposite to the Konoha Hot Springs and watched as Tsunade came out of the building dressed in a simple robe.

Since Tsunade was the only one there, or so she thought, the Fifth Hokage took off her robe, which aroused Naruto, as Tsunade was now naked, revealing her large breasts and her shaven pussy, before she got in the warm water, closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

And as Tsunade continued to relax, Naruto jumped from the building, onto the fence, which was built to keep the men and women's hot springs separate, before he landed gracefully onto the floor, which the Hokage would've noticed, if her mind wasn't focused on other matters and the alcohol in her system was interfering with her concentration.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just about to enter the water, when his body froze, in which his eyes glazed over, as his 'conscience' took control over his body again, before the Kyuubi suit slowly and quietly entered the water and approached his prey.

Suddenly, Tsunade quickly opened her eyes and could only watch as thick ropes shot out at her wrapped around her arms, as the sake had slowed down her reflexes, leaving her an easy target, but upon closer inspection the ropes actually looked like tails, and not just any tail, but the tails of the Kyuubi.

And she was right when she could see her 'attacker' was dressed up in a humanoid Kyuubi costume, which confused her at first, but her confusion was heightened and turned to shock when the maw of the suit opened up, revealing a face with those familiar whisker marks she would recognize anywhere. "Naruto?" Tsunade asked in bewilderment, before she questioned. "What are you doing, gaki?"

'**_Not Naruto... Naruto is my host..._**' An unknown voice replied through Naruto's mouth.

"Then who are you?" Tsunade asked in a confused tone, as she could tell it wasn't the Kyuubi talking, as the voice contained no malice or wickedness.

The Kyuubi suit then explained how it was part of a secret project to create suits that mastered the powers of the Bijuu, however, the suits didn't want to fight and on the day of its scheduled termination Naruto showed up, which gave it the perfect opportunity to fuse with his Kyuubi Chakra and combine itself with Naruto and the Kyuubi, suppressing Naruto's memories, so it could live in the forest with no conflicts or violence and then went on and told how it infused the Kyuubi's Charka within Hinata, Kurenai and Hana to make them compatible with the other Kyuubi suits and mated with them too.

After hearing the Kyuubi suit's story angered Tsunade as she could see that whatever was holding her against her will was controlling Naruto like he was just a puppet and was the cause of the disappearance of the three Kunoichi.

"What have you done to Naruto!?" Tsunade demanded in an aggressive tone, as she struggled to escape from the tails, but failed as the power of the Kyuubi was too great for even her strength, before the Kyuubi suit replied. '**_No need to worry, Tsunade... Naruto is fine... I show you..._**'

It was then Naruto's eyes returned to normal, but before Tsunade could say a single word, she was silenced when the container of the Kyuubi kissed her on the lips, in which Tsunade's cheeks flushed red, not just from the sake, but from the warm feeling as it felt so good when Naruto kissed her, so much that her body betrayed her and she couldn't help but to close her eyes and kiss him back.

Feeling that Tsunade was letting her guard down caused the tails to release their hold on Tsunade's arms, leaving her with the chance to strike, but and instead she gave into her urges and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as his tongue slid into her mouth.

After several minutes, Naruto and Tsunade broke from the kiss, before the Jinchuuriki lowered his head until he was looking at Tsunade's breasts, in which he then placed his left hand on the Fifth Hokage's right breast and started to massage it, while Naruto started to lick between her massive breasts, which caused Tsunade to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Naruto... Ah... That feels so good...!"

And Tsunade's pleasure was only heightened when Naruto started to lick her left nipple, which made her massage the back of Naruto's head, as she moaned out, but after several more minutes, Tsunade was unable to take anymore and stated. "Nar... Ah... Naruto, I'm going to... Ah... To come...!"

And then with a loud moan, Tsunade released a large amount of her sexual fluids due to years of pent up sexual desires.

It was then after Tsunade had recovered from her orgasm that she and Naruto looked lustfully into each other's eyes, before the Fifth Hokage looked down, in which her arousal was increased at the sight of Naruto's nine-inch manhood and she couldn't help but to lower herself, so her face was inches away from the blonds' penis, before Tsunade placed his cock into her mouth, and begins to suck him off, which caused the container of the Kyuubi to groan and moan out in pleasure.

However, as Tsunade continued to bob her head back and forth, as her tongue slid across Naruto's dick, the blond couldn't hold back and, with a loud groan, released his cum in Tsunade's mouth, which she swallowed without a second thought.

After Tsunade had swallowed Naruto's entire load, the Fifth Hokage then let out a moan of pure pleasure as she felt his member enter her vagina, before it began to move in and out of her.

"Oh, Naruto... Ah... Oh, yes... Oh, keep going... Ah... This feels so good... Ah... Oh, yes...!" Tsunade moaned out, as the pleasure Naruto was giving her was beyond description.

As Naruto continued to thrust his cock in and out of Tsunade's pussy, he could feel the tightness of vagina clamping down pleasurably on his dick and knew his release was going to come soon, and from the look on Tsunade's face, she too was going to come as well.

And within several more minutes, Naruto was just about to bite into Tsunade's neck and mark her as another mate, but before he could his 'conscience' had a better idea, in which the suit retook control of Naruto's body, pressed his lips against Tsunade's, as she let out a muffled scream of ecstasy as she had her orgasm and covered Naruto's cock in her cum, which, in turn caused Naruto to fill Tsunade with his seed.

After that, as Tsunade stopped to catch her breath, Naruto's 'conscience' put its plan into motion.

The Kyuubi suit then placed Naruto's right hand on Tsunade's forehead, before his hand was surrounded by an aura of orange Chakra, in which Naruto's 'conscience' forced a great amount of the Kyuubi's Chakra within Tsunade's mind through her Yin Seal, which she normally would've rejected, but due to her weakened mental defences, from all the alcohol and lust in her body, allowed the Kyuubi suit to create a 'mental link' with the Fifth Hokage, in which it had full power over her mind and thoughts, meaning that not only would the live of only Tsunade change but the lives of many of Konoha's Kunoichi would too, soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6: From teammate to mate

-Age of characters-

Sakura Haruno: Age 16

Several days had passed, and currently, within the Hokage's office was Tsunade, who was filling out paperwork, as she was looking through various documents, keeping up with missions and searching for Shinobi capable of finding Naruto and the missing Kunoichi as Shizune stood by her side and helped her, however, what Shizune was unaware of was that through Naruto's 'conscience', several post hypnotic suggestions had been implanted with the Fifth Hokage's mind, including one to make sure that the Kyuubi suit wouldn't be bothered by humans, so she sent those such as Kiba, Neji and Shino on various missions to keep them away from finding out the truth, and to acquire more suitable mates for Naruto.

It was then Tsunade told Shizune in a commanding tone. "Shizune, send a message to the Sand Village that we need their assistance in finding our missing comrades. And then send Sakura to me."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied in a loyal tone, as she bowed her head before she left the room, leaving Tsunade alone.

It was as Tsunade continued to look over her paperwork her thoughts turned to Naruto, but as they did, the Fifth Hokage began to fell aroused as she began to imagine Naruto's muscular body, and before she knew it, her hand had trailed down the front of her pants, before Tsunade placed her right index and middle fingers in her pussy and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her vagina and began to moan out in pleasure.

Soon, Tsunade was moaning out Naruto's name as she was having 'naughty thoughts' of him and her all alone in the hot springs making love, as Naruto's 'conscience' had altered Tsunade's thought process, which made the Fifth Hokage believe her time with Naruto was just a fantasy she had.

Soon, Tsunade yelled out in ecstasy as she experienced her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into her panties and onto her hand, before she removed her hand from her pants, in which she was glad, not only from the incredible orgasm she had just witnessed, but that she had used special Seals spread throughout her office, which prevented any of the sounds inside of the Hokage's office from leaving the room, so nobody outside would hear her.

After Tsunade had licked her hand clean, that she smiled and let out a satisfied sigh, before she was interrupted when she heard someone knock on the door, in which Tsunade knew exactly who it was and called out. "Come in, Sakura."

It was then the pink haired Kunoichi entered the room and asked in a curious tone. "You wished to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded her head in reply, before the Fifth Hokage told Sakura. "Yes, I wish to give you your own Yin Seal."

"My own Yin Seal?" Sakura questioned in a surprised tone, before she asked. "But why?"

"I've decided that tomorrow I will send two teams out to search for those who are responsible for the disappearance of Naruto and the other Shinobi. However, it's obvious our enemy is not to be underestimated, which is why I wish to give you your own Yin Seal, in order to help find and save Naruto." Tsunade replied, which hit Sakura where it hurt, as no matter how strong the young Kunoichi had become, there was always that part of her that wished to be that much stronger so she wouldn't be a burden, in which Sakura then asked. "What do I have to do, Tsunade-sama?"

"Just relax as I perform the Jutsu." Tsunade instructed, before she got out of her seat as her right hand began to fill with Chakra, in which the Fifth Hokage then placed her on hand on Sakura's forehead, which caused the pink haired Kunoichi to moan out, as she could feel Tsunade's Chakra filling her with its power.

It was after a few minutes that Tsunade's hand stopped glowing with Chakra, in which she took her hand off Sakura's forehead, revealing it now had a diamond shaped mark in the centre, which caused Tsunade to ask. "How do you feel, Sakura?"

"I feel stronger." Sakura replied happily, before she bowed her head and said in a respectful tone. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Hold on. There's one final part of the Yin Seal Jutsu I need to apply. Now just relax." Tsunade told Sakura, in which the Kunoichi nodded her head and watched as Tsunade's right index and middle fingers were encircled by an aura of orange Chakra, which confused Sakura, but before she could ask any questions, Tsunade placed her fingers on the Yin Seal on Sakura's forehead, in which the Fifth Hokage then forced some of the Kyuubi's Chakra within herself into Sakura's mind, in which Sakura's eyes drooped and glazed over, as Tsunade now had full control over her mind and thoughts, before the Fifth Hokage began to follow the orders that the Kyuubi suit had left her and placed a series of mental commands within Sakura.

-Later, that night-

Within the Haruno household, Sakura was getting ready for bed, in which she took off her all her clothing, until she was just wearing a carmine coloured bra and a pair of carmine coloured panties, and was about to put on a rose coloured nightgown, however, even though it was somewhat cool, something within her mind told her to ditch the nightgown and her underwear and sleep naked, in which the pink haired Kunoichi dropped the nightgown, before she removed her bra, revealing all of her breasts and her hardened nipples, after which she then slipped out of her panties, revealing she had shaved her pussy, which was one of the commands Tsunade had placed within Sakura's mind, before the naked Kunoichi climbed onto her bed, laid on her back and closed her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep, but not before her right hand began to massage her right breast and made her moan out softly. "Oh, Naruto..."

Several hours later, as every civilian of Konoha was in their homes sleeping, except for those few Shinobi on border patrol, Sakura was sleeping peacefully until the Yin Seal on her forehead changed colour, from the normal blue it was originally to a light orange, in which Sakura slowly arose to a sitting position, before the Kunoichi opened her eyes, revealing they were glazed over.

It was then Sakura got out of her bed, made her way over to her window and opened it, before she leapt out and landed onto the ground on all fours, before the naked Kunoichi hid in the shadows when she sensed something coming her way.

Soon after, two Chunin, on guard duty, walked passed and after they were gone, Sakura emerged from out of the shadows, before she headed onto the rooftops and into the night as the naked Kunoichi headed out of Konoha and into the forest to find the one who was to be her mate.

-Sometime later-

Within Naruto's den, the Jinchuuriki was sleeping, while Hinata, Kurenai and Hana were snuggled up to him, in which all four were sleeping comfortably, until Naruto's 'conscience' could sense someone had entered his den, in which Naruto let out a small yawn and was greeted by the sight of Sakura, who was on fours as she was presenting herself to him.

Naruto then made his way over to Sakura, as quietly as he could so he wouldn't accidently wake up his other mates, before he walked around her and then inserted his hardened manhood into Sakura's vagina, before he started to thrust his member in and out of Sakura's vagina, which caused Sakura to moan out in pleasure, though her moans were muffled as one of Naruto's tails covered her mouth, so Hinata, Kurenai or Hana wouldn't wake up from Sakura's moaning.

For the next hour, Naruto continued to thrust his hips forward, before the blond then placed his hands on Sakura's breasts and gently fondled them, which changed the pink haired Kunoichi's moans to become cries of pure pleasure.

Naruto continued to pound into Sakura for another hour, however, the two of their bodies were moving around frantically as their climaxes get ever so closer, in which Sakura was unable to hold back any longer and cried out in pure pleasure, as she released her sexual fluids onto Naruto's dick, which caused the container of the Nine Tailed Fox to let out a moan of pleasure, as he had his own orgasm, before he gently bit into the left side of Sakura's neck, marking her as another of his mates.

Naruto then removed his penis from Sakura's threshold, before Sakura fell forward and into unconsciousness, as a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

It was then Naruto was about to get another Kyuubi suit to place on Sakura and finish the final steps into making her his mate, but smiled when Hinata approached her mate and Sakura, as an empty Kyuubi suit was hanging on her back, which then fell onto Sakura's sexually satisfied sleeping form and wrapped around her body, in which the Jinchuuriki and the alpha female of Naruto's pack watched as the suit began to wrap itself around the unconscious Sakura, until it had covered her body completely, and in turn had turned Sakura from a Kunoichi of the Leaf Village to another of Naruto's vixens.


	7. Chapter 7: The trap for the Kunoichi

-Age of Characters-

Anko Mitarashi: Age 29

Ino Yamanaka: Age 16

Temari: Age 19

Tenten: Age 17

Standing before the Fifth Hokage were Anko Mitarashi, Ino, Tenten and the one of the most powerful Kunoichi of the Sand Village, Temari, who had arrived with her younger brothers, the container of the One Tailed Raccoon, Shukaku, Gaara and the highly talented puppeteer, Kankuro, who had received the message about the unexplained disappearances of Naruto and the others, in which the three of them made their way over to Konoha as fast as they could to help assist in finding the Leaf Village Shinobi, but mainly to help Naruto after all he had selflessly done for them.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all have been informed, many of our Shinobi have been taken from our village as of recently." Tsunade sadly. "Including my student, Sakura Haruno, who was taken from her home last night."

Everyone was shocked upon hearing that the mysterious perpetrator(s) had managed to not only sneak within Konoha undetected, but had also taken another of their comrades and friends, in which Tenten then asked in a curious tone. "Who do think is behind this Hokage-sama?"

"Could it be the Akatsuki?" Temari then asked, which worried all but Tsunade and Shizune, as it would make sense for the remaining members to go after Naruto, but not after all the other Kunoichi.

"I am unsure." Tsunade replied, as she let out a sad sigh, before the blond then suddenly stated in a determined tone. "But what I am sure of is this. I'm not letting whoever's behind these abductions take another comrade from Konoha on my watch!"

It was then Anko, Ino, Tenten and Temari watched as Tsunade reached into her desk, before the Fifth Hokage pulled out a map of the forest surrounding the Leaf Village, along with a set of wireless radios.

"That is why I have decided for you four to scout out this section of the forest to search for any clues for the whereabouts of Naruto and the others." Tsunade said, as she pointed at a forested area southwest of the Leaf Village, before the blond then told the Kunoichi in a serious tone. "And I want you to use extreme caution. As we know nothing about who is behind this, they could prove to be a serious force to rival, so when you reach this spot, split up, but I want you to stay in contact with each other at all times and alert your comrades to even the faintest sights or sounds of an enemy. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Anko, Ino, Tenten and Temari replied loyally as they each took a wireless radio and placed it in their left ear, before Temari asked curiously, as the Suna Kunoichi placed her wireless radio in her ear. "But if I may ask, why are you sending just us? I'm not exactly the tracking type."

"Unfortunately most of our best trackers have been sent on missions and won't be returning anytime soon." Shizune replied, before the Tsunade then said, as she pointed at a southeast section of the map. "But a second team, which will consist of your brothers will explore this area, as soon as two more Shinobi return from their missions."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Temari replied, before she bowed her head, which made Tsunade smile at the blond Sand ninja's respect, before the Fifth Hokage then said. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, it's time to begin your mission."

"Right!" Anko, Ino, Tenten and Temari replied in unison as they left the Hokage's office, none of them aware that their wireless radios had been purposely broken, making them incapable of transmitting or receiving frequencies, and all four Kunoichi were all being lead right into a trap formulated by the first Leaf Village ninja to go missing, Naruto Uzumaki, or rather his 'conscience'.

-Sometime later, within the section of forest Tsunade had ordered her first team to explore-

Standing in a circle was Anko, who had just finished discussing with the other Kunoichi that they would each split into a different direction of the forest in search of any of the missing Shinobi, clues that could lead to their location or those responsible behind the sudden abductions, in which they had all agreed to return in ten minutes if they failed to find anything, unaware that as they were getting ready to split up, they were being watched by a group of four familiar Kunoichi, in which one with lavender eyes made a motion at Temari, indicating she would pursue her, leaving the other three to 'attend' to the three remaining Leaf Village ninjas.

It was then Ino, Tenten and Temari each split up, leaving Anko all alone, or so she thought, as one of Naruto's mates remained on one of the trees, hidden within the foliage and licked her lips as she stared lustfully at the somewhat sadistic Chunin Examiner that was Anko Mitarashi.

However, Anko knew she was being watched, in which the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal then unleashed a massive group of snakes from her sleeve in the direction she had sensed the unknown individual and smiled slyly, as the snake Summoner felt the snakes wrap around the intruder hidden within the tree.

"Ino, Tenten, Temari return. I've caught a possible hostile who could have been involved with the missing ninjas." Anko instructed through her wireless radio, but it was then she got a little worried when there was no response.

"Do any of you copy?" Anko then asked, but the result was the same, no response, however, the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal had to worry about herself, as she could feel something was wrong with her snakes, but before the Chunin Examiner knew what was happening, she was then forcefully pulled forward.

As the unknown individual used Anko's snakes against her, the Chunin Examiner was thrown upward, but that didn't mean she was helpless.

It was then Anko detached herself from her snakes and pulled out a Kunai as she headed straight for her enemy, ready to strike them down, but her bloodlust was changed to confusion and shock when her enemy was revealed to be Kurenai who was dressed in an outfit that closely resembled the Kyuubi and revealed her breasts, buttocks and vagina.

But while Anko was left in confusion to see Kurenai in her current state, the black haired vixen didn't seem affected in any way to see Anko, and so, she took the chance to lunge forward, which snapped the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal out of her confusion, but it was too late for her, as she was forcefully tackled to the ground, leaving the Chunin Examiner helpless, as Kurenai climbed on top of her and pinned Anko's arms down with two of her nine tails, before the former Jonin surprised Anko when she then kissed the snake Summoner, as she lowered her body, causing Kurenai's exposed breasts to mould onto Anko's mesh covered ones.

It was then Kurenai then broke from the kiss, before the black haired woman began to kiss and lick around Anko's collarbone, which sent a shiver of pleasure down the Chunin Examiner's spine, particularly when Kurenai started to kiss around her Curse Seal, causing Anko to lose control and let out an uncontainable moan of pleasure, which perked up Kurenai's curiosity and arousal.

Kurenai then placed her lips directly on Anko's neck, where her Curse Seal was, and kissed it, which caused Anko to moan out louder, as her Curse Seal was a sensitive spot, in which the former Jonin could sense an unwanted evil emitting from the mark and started to lick at the Curse Seal, which caused the snake Summoner to continue to moan out in pleasure, as with each lick, Anko could feel the pain of her Curse Seal lessen and was replaced by lust and undeniable pleasure.

It was then Kurenai stopped her attention around Anko's neck when the snake Summoner turned her head towards Kurenai's and engaged her in a loving kiss, in which the black haired vixen happily returned the kiss as the former leader of Team 8 then gently traced her index 'claw' down Anko's chest, cutting through her mesh shirt, her dark orange mini-skirt and the Chunin Examiner's bra, revealing Anko's breasts and hardening nipples.

As Kurenai and Anko continued to make out through their salacious minds, the snake Summoner could feel her pussy getting wetter, while the black haired vixen could smell Anko's arousal, in which she then unwrapped her tails around Anko's arms, before the former Jonin used one of the tails to gently pull down her panties, before inserting the second tail into Anko's vagina.

As Kurenai continued to move her tail in and out of Anko at a vigorous pace, the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure, unaware that the tail was placing some of the Kyuubi Chakra within her body to make the snake Summoner compatible with the other Kyuubi suit, but after several more minutes, the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal couldn't hold back, broke from the kiss and cried out in ecstasy as Anko had her orgasm, covering Kurenai's tail in her sexual fluids.

It was then as Anko remained on the ground, Kurenai moved her head over to the left side of Anko's neck, before the black haired vixen gently bit into the left side of the Chunin Examiner's neck, marking her as another mate for Naruto, before the former leader of Team 8 stripped Anko of all her clothing, leaving her completely naked, before the former Chunin Examiner then got onto all fours and followed Kurenai back to the den of her new mate.

-With Ino-

The Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan smiled slyly as after several minutes of wandering through the forest of Konoha, the platinum haired blonde had spotted an unidentified individual behind several bushes, and though Ino couldn't see the unknown character's face, she could see they had their back to her, which gave the platinum blonde haired Kunoichi the perfect chance to get the upper hand in her current situation.

As Ino was about to quietly contact her team and tell she had come across a shadowed figure who could be in relation to the disappearance of the Leaf Village's missing ninjas, a new idea came across Ino's mind as she had the power to not only retrieve the answers herself but also to turn her possible enemy into her ally, in which the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan quickly scouted the area, just in case there were any others in the vicinity, before Ino rose her hands up to her face and then called out silently. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

-In an unknown location-

As Ino came to, she got a little worried as all the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan could feel that her the warmth of her body had decreased, as well as her arms and legs were now bound by an unknown item or Jutsu.

All she could see was darkness wherever she looked.

But it was then Ino was shocked as her vision returned to see she was now naked and bound by thick red lines of Chakra, which caused the platinum blonde haired Kunoichi to struggle against her bindings, but stopped when the unknown figure who mind Ino had entered emerged from out of the shadows and revealed themselves to be...

"Sakura!?" Ino questioned in a shocked and confused tone, as not only was it that the pink haired Kunoichi was the one responsible for Ino's current predicament, but she was also confused and shocked to see that Sakura was completely naked and had a pair of fox ear poking out of the top of her head.

But it was then to Ino's surprise that Sakura crawled upward until she was on top of her, and before Ino knew what happened, Sakura kissed Ino deeply on the lips.

As Sakura continued to kiss Ino, the platinum blonde haired Kunoichi began to moan into Sakura's mouth as she could feel her breasts molding against Sakura's, as well as the sensation of their pussies rubbing against the others', which, to Ino's surprise, felt really good and made her temporarily forget about the unusual situation she was in.

But it was after Sakura broke from the kiss that Ino came back to her sense and asked in confusion. "Sakura, what on earth are you doing?"

However, Sakura didn't respond, instead the pink haired Kunoichi lowered her head to Ino's chest, and before the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan knew what was happening the pink haired Kunoichi began to lick around her right breast, which caused Ino to moan out yet again.

Ino continued to moan out in pleasure as Sakura started to lick down Ino's slender body until the pink haired Kunoichi reached the platinum blonde haired Kunoichi's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, before Sakura then began to lash at Ino's threshold with her tongue.

As Sakura continued to eat her former rival out, Ino couldn't think straight, which caused the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan to slowly forget about the mission and being held captive by Sakura's unusual restraints, along with everything until all Ino could think about was the pleasure that the pink haired Kunoichi was giving, which made Ino closer to her orgasm and to becoming another mate for Naruto.

-Back outside Sakura's mind-

Ino's body was lying on the ground, moaning out as her mind was still trapped within Sakura's and was experiencing nothing other than pleasure.

However, after several more minutes, Ino was unable to hold back and returned her mind back into her body, just before the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan arched her back and experienced her first orgasm, staining her underwear and leaving a wet spot on the front of her skirt.

It was then Sakura walked over on all fours to Ino's fallen form, and looked down to see Ino had a dazed, yet satisfied smile on her face, as a small trail of drool trailed down the right side of the platinum blonde haired Kunoichi lip, in which Sakura had one thing left to do, mark Ino for Naruto.

Sakura then stripped Ino using her teeth until the Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan was now lying naked on the ground, before the pink haired Kunoichi then nudged Ino's head to the right, so she had a clear view of her former rival's neck, in which Sakura then gently bit into Ino's neck, creating the same mark bestowed upon her and all the other females who belonged to Naruto.

After Sakura had finished marking Ino, the pink haired Kunoichi wrapped several of her tails around the unconscious Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan, placed her on her back and carried Ino back to her mate's den, where Ino would truly become another of Naruto's vixens.

-Meanwhile with Temari-

Temari had been leaping from tree to tree, scouting the area and making sure that her presence was undetectable, however, while her stealth was at a level that most ninja wouldn't be able to detect until she had struck them down, the older sister of Garra and Kankuro was unaware that a former ninja of Konoha was following her.

It was then Temari landed on the ground when she heard rustling in the trees behind her, which immediately made the Suna Kunoichi turn around and call out in a demanding tone. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

However, after nobody responded, Temari called out, as she pulled out and opened up her giant war fan. "Fine then, have it your way. If you won't come out then I'll make you come out, you coward!"

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari exclaimed, before the Sand Village Kunoichi swung her weapon from her right side to her left, creating a massive wind, which tore through the branches of plenty of the trees, while leaving deep cuts within many of the trunks, but as the dust cleared from Temari's Wind Chakra Style attack, she could see that while many of Konoha's trees had suffered the power of her war fan, the possible threat(s) that had been detected beforehand were unseen, but not for long.

It was then Temari's war fan was knocked out of hands from behind her, by what looked a giant orange tail, which caused the older sister of Garra and Kankuro to suddenly turn around in reaction, only to be pounced upon by her unidentified target, which shocked and confused the Suna Kunoichi as it was one of the Konoha ninja that had been missing, Hinata.

Hinata then lowered her head to Temari's red sash and pulled it clean off, causing her kimono to open up, revealing Temari was wearing a black coloured bra and a pair of black panties, which caused the blond Sand ninja to blush from Hinata's action and in response was going to force the vixen Kunoichi off of her, but Hinata used two of her nine tails to wrap around Temari's arms, while two more wrapped around her legs, effectively restraining her.

And Temari's shock and confusion were heightened when Hinata used her teeth to cut through the fabric of her bra, revealing her breasts, followed by Temari's panties, revealing the Sand Kunoichi's pussy, causing Temari to blush even heavier than before.

But as Temari opened her mouth to question Hinata about her disappearance, the Suna Kunoichi's words were stopped when Hinata kissed Temari deeply on the lips and caused Temari's eyes to widen in surprise.

Hinata then broke from the kiss and stared lovingly and lustfully into Temari's eyes as Temari stared back in confusion, as she was quite confused about her current situation, but more that there was a tiny part of her that wanted Hinata to kiss her again.

Temari then tried to speak to Hinata again, only this time the Sand Village Kunoichi let out a moan of pleasure as Hinata inserted a fifth tail, that was surrounded by an aura of orange Chakra into her pussy, while the violet haired vixen began to suck on her right nipple and massage and fondle her left breast with her right hand.

As Temari continued to moan in pleasure, Hinata's tail continued to move in and out of the blonds' pussy at a vigorous pace, all the time the Sand Kunoichi was unaware that the tail was placing some of Hinata's Kyuubi Chakra within her body to make her compatible with the other Kyuubi suits back at Naruto's den, but as much as Temari wanted to break free and find out what was going on with Hinata, the lust consuming Temari was making her unable to think of anything else but all the pleasure she was experiencing from Hinata and her tail.

But after several more minutes, Temari was unable to contain herself and cried out in ecstasy as the blond Kunoichi had her orgasm, covering Hinata's tail in her sexual fluids, in which the alpha female of her pack then gently bit into the left side of Temari's neck, marking her for Naruto, as a way to show that she now belonged to him.

-Lastly, with Tenten-

Just like the other Kunoichi, Tenten had split from the group and was making her way from tree to tree as the weapons-user looked out carefully for any allies or enemies.

However, after several minutes of careful examination, Tenten decided to call in her team to see if they were having the same predicament as her, but when the expert of arsenals received no responses from her team, she got a little worried and decided to head back to Anko, in order to see if it was just her wireless radio that was defective or if the other members on her team were experiencing the same problem.

But Tenten stopped and quickly took cover behind a large section of shrubs when the bun haired Kunoichi heard moaning emitting from beyond the bushes, before she carefully looked beyond the shrubs and was shocked at what she could see.

From what Tenten could make out was that an unknown assailant, dressed in an outfit that closely resembled the Nine Tailed Fox, was holding Anko down with several of her tails, however, because of Tenten was unable to see the figure's head, but could tell that Anko's attacker was a Kunoichi due to their slender body shape.

It was then Tenten decided to take action and save Anko, in which the weapons-user took the giant tool-summoning scroll off her back, and in a puff of smoke appeared a long chain-like weapon, better known as a surujin, which the bun haired Kunoichi planned to use to subdue and restrain the Kunoichi dressed as the Kyuubi, or the very least, use it to help free Anko, before she and the Chunin Examiner would fight the Kunoichi.

But as Tenten picked up her weapon and was about to throw it with her perfect marksmanship, she was stopped when another unknown attacker struck Tenten and forced her to the ground.

Tenten could only watch as a collection of orange tails wrapped around her arms and legs, which perfectly restrained the bun haired Kunoichi, which caused the weapons-user to worry and try to see who was holding her down, but she was unable to when a tail wrapped around her head, covering Tenten's eyes, preventing her from seeing her assailant and from moving her head, but while the expert of arsenals was unable to see who had bound her, the figure was revealed to be Hana Inuzuka.

Tenten's worry then turned to panic as she felt a set of teeth bite down on the back of her pants, before they were gently pulled them down, along with her panties, leaving the weapons-user's lower half completely naked, revealing her butt and vagina, which caused the bun haired Kunoichi to start struggle and try to free herself, however, Hana lowered her head and began to lick Tenten's pussy, which ceased the expert of arsenals from struggling and replaced her actions with letting out an unintentional moan.

Tenten then began to moan out in pleasure as Hana continued to eat Tenten out, all the while unaware that the tail wrapped around her head began to glow with orange Chakra which caused the weapons-user's mind became hazy, due to Hana's Kyuubi suit suppressing and altering her thought process and memories, making Tenten forget who she was, until all that remained in her mind was the insatiable urge to feel more than the vixen's pleasurable tongue.

Hana then removed her tails from Tenten's arms, legs and head, revealing the bun haired Kunoichi's eyes, which were now glazed over with lust, before the former Kunoichi of the Inuzuka Clan flipped Tenten over and kissed her passionately on the lips, in which all Tenten could do was kiss Hana back with the same amount of passion.

After the pair broke from the kiss that Hana repositioned herself on top of Tenten, so the former Kunoichi of the Inuzuka Clan had a good view of Tenten's pussy, while the weapons-user was staring at Hana's.

Hana then moved her tongue back to Tenten's vagina, causing the expert of arsenals to cry out as Tenten had forgot everything but the pleasure she was experiencing, which caused her to then duplicate the pleasures that she had felt to Hana's pussy.

It wasn't long until they were both beginning to reach their orgasm, in which both Kunoichi cried out as they had their orgasms at the same time, before Hana then took a moment to get back some of her energy, which she then used to move her head over to Tenten, before the former Kunoichi of the Inuzuka Clan gently bit into the left side of Tenten's neck, marking her for her mate, and more importantly, Tenten's.


	8. Chapter 8: More mates, more mating

Before you read this, if anyone can help with ideas or dialogue, please contact me or leave a message. THANKS. :)

Within his den, Naruto was curled up and sound asleep, unaware of what was in store for him, until his 'conscience' woke him up, in which the blond let out a small yawn and opened his eyes to see not only his four mates, Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai and Hana, staring at him lovingly, but four other naked women, which the container of the Kyuubi vaguely recognized.

This surprised Naruto, but not as much when all four of the Kunoichi simultaneously got onto their knees turned around got on all fours as they presented themselves to the Jinchuuriki, which caused Naruto's manhood to become fully erect.

It was then Naruto got up and walked on all fours over to the unknown, and at the same time familiar Kunoichi, before he began to examine each female, choosing which one he wanted to mate with first, enjoying the sights of each of their naked bodies.

As Naruto continued his 'examining', his tails would occasionally and gently trace around Anko, Ino, Temari or Tenten's pussies, which caused them to moan in please and need, as their desire to mate was heightened.

But it was then to Temari's joy, and Anko, Ino and Tenten's disappointment, that Naruto then grabbed her by the hips, flipped her so she was on her back and engaged the older sister of Garra and Kankuro in a deep and passionate kiss.

As the pair continued their loving kiss, Anko, Ino and Tenten could feel themselves getting wet, knowing that after Temari was done, they would be one step closer to mating with their new mate, however, their lustful thoughts were interrupted when Naruto's older mates made their way over to the trio and escorted them to the few remaining Kyuubi suits.

Back to Naruto and Temari, the pair had broken from the kiss, and now, the Suna Kunoichi was moaning in pleasure as Naruto had moved his head downward and was now sucking on her left nipple, while his left hand was fondling her right breast.

As Temari continued to moan out in pleasure, her moans grew louder when Naruto inserted one of his tails into her vagina and began to move it in and out, causing the blonde haired Kunoichi to feel absolute pleasure.

However, after a few minutes Temari was a little surprised when Naruto repositioned her, so she was back on all fours and facing away from the Jinchuuriki, before the Kunoichi of the Sand Village could feel the tip of the blonds' manhood rubbing against her pussy lips, in which Temari couldn't help but to move her hips back a little, begging for Naruto's cock to be inside her.

And it was then the Suna Kunoichi got what she wanted when Naruto inserted all nine-inches of his dick inside of her, before the container of the Kyuubi started to mate with Temari.

For the next hour or so, Naruto continued to thrust his hips forward, as the blond continued mating with Temari, causing her moans to become cries of pure pleasure, however, the older sister of Garra and Kankuro was unable to hold back any longer and cried out in pure pleasure as she released her sexual fluids onto Naruto's manhood, which caused the Jinchuuriki to let out a moan of pleasure, as he had his own orgasm.

Naruto then removed his member from Temari, before Hinata approached the satisfied Kunoichi of the Sand Village, looked into her eyes, telling the former Suna Kunoichi to follow her, which Temari obeyed as she was lead to be suited up, while the container of the Nine Tailed Fox turned around to see which of the females he wanted to mate with next.

But it was before Naruto knew what happened that the Jinchuuriki was surprised when he was tackled to the ground, but when he turned around, the blond could see the three females had been turned from Kunoichi of the Leaf Village to more of the blonds' vixens, as they were now suited up, and thanks to the mental link he shared with his 'conscience', Naruto learnt the name of the Kunoichi he had just mated with was known as Temari, while the three new vixens to his pack were named Anko, Ino and Tenten, and currently, the female known as Anko was on top of him.

At first Naruto was a little afraid of the violet haired woman as he stared up at her face and into her eyes, as there was something in his mind that bothered the Container of the Kyuubi about her, but it was then Naruto's 'conscience' quickly intervened.

'What's wrong Naruto?' The Kyuubi suit asked in a curious tone, in which Naruto mentally told his 'conscience'. 'Anko.'

'What about her?' The Kyuubi suit then asked curiously.

'I don't know. But I get this scary feeling from her.' Naruto replied, in which the Kyuubi suit immediately knew that the reason his host was a little freaked out was because Naruto could vaguely remember the time when Anko threw a Kunai at him as a means of intimidation during the Forest of Death portion of the Chunin Exams, however, Naruto's 'conscience' was quick to react and told his host in a hypnotic tone. 'Don't worry, Naruto... Anko won't hurt you...'

'Anko won't hurt me...' Naruto replied, as the Jinchuuriki's eyes drooped half way and glazed over.

'She just wants to be your mate... She loves you like Hinata.' The Kyuubi Suit stated.

'Anko wants to be my mate... Anko loves me like Hinata...' Naruto replied in a distant tone.

Meanwhile, as Naruto's 'conscience' was 'convincing' its host that Anko was no harm towards him, the former Chunin Examiner looked down curiously at her mate's distant face, worried that he would reject her, as Anko too had a faint and distant memory of scaring Naruto when he was younger.

But Anko's worries were put to rest when Naruto lifted his head up and kissed the violet haired vixen passionately on the lips, as he had accepted her as his, in which all Anko could do was close her eyes and kiss the container of the Nine Tailed Fox back.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Anko began to kiss around Naruto's neck and collarbone, before the former Chunin Examiner made her way down the blonds' chest, until she reached his cock, which Anko took into her mouth and began to give her mate a blowjob.

As the former snake Summoner continued to suck Naruto off, the host of the Kyuubi suit moaned out from the pleasure, before he inserted one of his tails into her vagina and began to move it in and out, causing Anko to stop sucking Naruto's member and let out a moan of pleasure, before she went back to pleasuring her mate.

However, the pair could feel that their orgasms were approaching, and with loud groan, Naruto came, filling Anko's mouth with his seed, which she happily swallowed, while the brown eyed vixen came at the same time, covering Naruto's tail in her sexual fluids.

While Anko was trying to catch her breath, thanks to his stamina, Naruto's manhood was still completely hard and was ready for more mating, in which the blond then moaned out when the former Chunin Examiner lowered herself onto the container of the Kyuubi's manhood, which went deep into her vagina, and caused Anko to moan out as the former Kunoichi of Konoha felt Naruto's cock stretch out her vagina walls.

As Naruto and Anko continued to mate, the blond continued to groan out in pleasure as the former snake Summoner impaled herself on Naruto's dick, the Jinchuuriki placed his hands on Anko's hips to help guide her down on his member and he gently thrust his hips forward allowing his manhood to go deeper into the violet haired vixen's vagina, causing Anko to moan out loudly in pleasure.

Soon, the pair locked lips in another passionate and loving kiss, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the others' saliva, before they both broke from the kiss and continued to mate for the next hour as sweat starts to trail down their bodies.

However, after another hour of intense mating, Naruto and Anko were unable to take anymore as they felt their climaxes coming very soon, in which the former Chunin Examiner then cried out in ecstacy as she had her orgasm, released her sexual fluids onto Naruto's cock, which sent the container of the Nine Tailed Fox over the edge and caused him to let out a loud groan of as he came and released his seed into Anko's womb.

After their climaxes were over, Anko collapsed onto Naruto's strong and muscular chest, enjoying being so close to her mate as she took in his unique scent as the pair stayed together, before the former Chunin Examiner removed the blonds' member from her pussy and rolled off him, as Anko knew her mate still had two other vixens to 'tend to'.

As Naruto began to turn around, deciding which of the last two vixens he should mate with first, the container of the Kyuubi could see Ino and Tenten, both facing away from his, as the pair were presenting themselves, however, Naruto could see a look in Ino and Tenten's eyes, a look of pure desire and need for him, in which the blond realized he had made the platinum haired blonde and the bun haired brunette wait long enough and decided to mate with them simultaneously.

It was then Naruto surprised Tenten when he grabbed the former expert of arsenals was forced onto her back, before the Jinchuuriki surprised Ino and forced the former Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan on top of Tenten, causing their breasts to rub against one another.

And Ino's pleasure was further heightened when Naruto member entered the former Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan and made her arch her back in response, but wanting to satisfy both his new mates, the blond soon removed his manhood from Ino's pussy and inserted it all within Tenten, plunging into her at the same speed and force that he did with Ino.

The bun-haired weapons mistress moaned in surprise when Naruto's cock entered her, but after it was in all she could do was moan out from the incredible amounts of pleasure her mate was giving to her.

Naruto continued his actions, before he soon removed his manhood from Tenten's pussy and put it back into Ino, much to the former Kunoichi of the Yamanaka Clan, and vice versa every few minutes.

However, after half an hour of mating with the two vixens, Naruto could feel that he was close to the edge, and he wasn't the only one, as the container of the Kyuubi could see Ino and Tenten's movements were becoming quite frantic, in which the blond removed his dick, repositioned Ino, so she was lying next to Tenten, and then inserted a tail into each of their vaginas, while a third tail wrapped itself around his member and began to stroke himself off to the sight of Ino and Tenten moaning out from the pleasure of his two tails.

However, just like Temari and all the other vixens Naruto had mated with, both Ino and Tenten experienced their orgasms, causing them to cry out erotically as they covered Naruto's tails in their sexual fluids, before the blond came too, covering the Ino and Tenten's chests in his seed.

After Naruto had his release, Ino and Tenten managed to gather the energy to get up before they began to lick Naruto's cum off each other, while the container of the Nine Tailed Fox fell back, exhausted and satisfied.

But it was then Naruto's vision of the roof of his den was obscured by Hinata, who looked down at him lovingly and lustfully, before the former Hyuga Heiress lowered her head and kissed her mate lovingly, in which the blond could tell that Hinata wanted to mate with him too, not that the container of the Kyuubi was complaining as his member became fully erect during their kiss, and thanks to his incredible amounts of energy and stamina, it wasn't long before Hinata was on all fours while Naruto began to thrust his dick in and out of his alpha female.


End file.
